familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889)
Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden |Baptism = |Siblings = Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) Johanna Näslund (1838-?) |Death = Arnäs, Sweden |Burial = Arnäsvall, Sweden |Father = Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) |Mother = Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) |Spouse = Johanna Geijer (1831-1863) |Marriage = Risater, Sweden |Children = Johan Näslund (1867-?) Sofia Johanna Näslund (1869-?) Lydia Carolina Näslund (1871-?) Rut Olava Kristina Näslund (1873-?) Karl Martin Näslund (1881-?) |2nd Spouse = Kristina Karolina Sjöström (1839-1914) |2nd Marriage = Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) was the vicar in Arnäsvall, Sweden from 1872 to 1889. (b. March 28, 1825; Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden - d. June 5, 1889; Arnäs socken, Västernorrland, Sweden) Parents *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) who was the 18th Assistant Vicar of Torsåker, Sweden and later the Vicar in Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889 *Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) Siblings *Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) who was the 26th Vicar of Härnösand in Sweden who married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) who was the schoolteacher as well as choirmaster and church organist at Ytterlännäs in Sweden *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a twin of Elsa and worked as a surveyor who married Anna Hedberg Brundel (1820-?). First marriage Carl married Johanna Geijer (1831-1863) on July 19, 1861. She died young. Children *Johan Näslund (1863-1864) Second marriage After the death of Johanna, he married Kristina Karolina Sjöström (1839-1914). She was the daughter of Olof A. Sjöström. Children *Johan Näslund (1867-?) *Sofia Johanna Näslund (1869-?) was headmistress at the officers' mess in Sundsvall *Lydia Carolina Näslund (1871-1920) married Teodor H. Ödmark (1865-1928) in Sollefteå, he was a senior enforcement officer *Ruth Olivia Kristina Näslund (1876-1964) was a teacher *Karl Martin Näslund (1881-?) Death He died on June 5, 1889 in Arnäsvall, Sweden and was buried in Arnäs kyrkogård. Biography *25. Carl Gustaf Næslund (1872-89), f. 28 mars 1825 i Hede; föräldrarna: komm. i Torsåker, Ytterlännäs Israel N. och Johanna Gustafva Ruuth; stud. vt. 1846, prästv. 11 nov. 1849 på konsistorii kallelse, därefter komm. adj. i Ytterlännäs hos sin fader och uppehöll nådåret efter honom; under tiden hade han dock innehaft kortare förordnande Ullånger somrarne 1852 och 1853, i Öfverlännäs och Boteå 1857 och 1858, i Skog 1857; utn. komm. i Ramsele-Edsele jan. 1859, tilltr. maj 1861; afl. past. ex. aug. 1868, t. f. pastor i Ramsele om hösten s. å. samt i nov. 1870 efter past. Flodstedts död. Utn. khde i Arnäs 27 febr. 1871, afsade sig komministraturen i Edsele för att ss. nådårspredikant och t. f. pastor tjänstgöra i Arnäs fr. 1 febr. 1872 till 1 maj 1873, då pastoratet fullt tillträddes. Kontr. prost i Ångerm. nordöstra kontr. 29 apr. 1874. Vid khdevalet i Nordmaling efter prosten Berlin juli 1888 innehade han 1. förslagsrummet, erhöll de flesta rösterna och utn. äfven till khde, men afled före tillträdet 5 juni 1889, något öfver 64 år gammal. Kontraktsprosten Næslund skildras ss. en enkel, flärdfri man, hans hjärta klappade varmt för allt ädelt och godt och alla lidande och bekymrade hade i honom en faderlig rådgifvare, en broderlig vän. Hans hälsa var länge angripen men han bar sitt onda med manlig styrka, utan att en inlagan hördes från hans läppar. (Vårt land 11/6 1889.) :: 1) 19/7 1861 på Risäter m. Johanna (Hanna) Geijer, f. 10/10 1831, dotter af kaptenen, postmästaren i Arvika Gust. Edv. Geijer och Charlotta Geijer,d. i Edsele 25/12 1863. :: 2) m. Kristina Karolina Sjöström, f. 15/11 1839 i Ljustorp, dotter af f. d. bruksförvaltaren Olof A. Sjöström. :: Barn i förra giftet: Johannes, f. 21/12 1863, d. 7/9 1864. - I senare: Johannes, f. 14/11 1867, d. 30/6 1868; Sofia Johanna, f. 27/6 1869, föreståndarinna för officersmässen i Sollefteå; Lydia Karolina, f. 2/9 1871, g. 1896 m. kronofogden Th. Ödmark i Sollefteå, d. 3/3 1920 under tillfällig vistelse i Sthm; Gustaf Adolf, f. o. d. aug. 1873; Ruth Olava Kristina, f. 28/5 1876, folkskollärarinna; Karl Martin, f. 10/11 1881, bryggmästare i Luleå. (Swedish) *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) was the 25th minister of Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889. He was born on March 28, 1825 in Hede, Sweden to Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) and Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860). His father was the minister of both Torsåker and Ytterlännäs. stud. vt. 1846, prästv. November 11, 1849 på konsistorii kallelse, därefter komm. adj. i Ytterlännäs hos sin fader och uppehöll nådåret efter honom; under tiden hade han dock innehaft kortare förordnande Ullånger somrarne 1852 and 1853, in Öfverlännäs and Boteå 1857 and in 1858. He was in Skog in 1857, and was co-minister in Ramsele and Edsele from January of 1859, to May of 1861. afl. past. ex. August 1868, t. f. pastor in Ramsele om hösten s. å. samt in November of 1870 efter past. Flodstedts död. Utn. khde i Arnäs February 27, 1871, afsade sig komministraturen in Edsele för att ss. nådårspredikant och t. f. pastor tjänstgöra in Arnäs, Sweden from February 1, 1872 till May 1, 1873, då pastoratet fullt tillträddes. Kontr. prost i Ångerm. nordöstra kontr. April 29, 1874. Vid khdevalet i Nordmaling efter prosten Berlin juli 1888 innehade han 1. förslagsrummet, erhöll de flesta rösterna och utn. äfven till khde, men afled före tillträdet June 5, 1889, något öfver 64 år gammal. Kontraktsprosten Næslund skildras ss. en enkel, flärdfri man, hans hjärta klappade varmt för allt ädelt och godt och alla lidande och bekymrade hade i honom en faderlig rådgifvare, en broderlig vän. Hans hälsa var länge angripen men han bar sitt onda med manlig styrka, utan att en inlagan hördes från hans läppar. (Source: Vårt land June 11, 1889) '' ::1) He married Johanna Geijer (1831-1863) on July 19, 1861 in Risäter, She was born on October 10, 1831 to Captain Gustav Edvard Geijer and Charlotta Geijer of Arvika. Johanna died in Edsele on December 25, 1863. ::2) He married Kristina Karolina Sjöström (1839-1914). She was born on November 15, 1839 in Ljustorp to mill manager (''bruks förvaltaren) Olof A. Sjöström. ::The child from his first marriage was Johan Näslund (1863-1864), who was born on December 21, 1863 and he died on September 9, 1864. The children from his second marriage are: Johannes Näslund who was born on November 14, 1867 and died on June 30, 1868; Sofia Johanna Näslund who was born on June 27, 1869, and was in charge (föreståndarinna) of the officers mess (officersmässen) in Sollefteå; Lydia Karolina Näslund was born on September 2, 1871, she married the bailiff (krono fogden) Teodor H. Ödmark (1865-1928) in 1896 in Sollefteå, she died on March 3, 1920; Gustaf Adolf Näslund (1873-1873), who was born and died in August of 1873; Ruth Olivia Kristina Näslund (1876-1964) who was born on May 28, 1876 and became a school teacher (folkskollärarinna); Karl Martin Näslund (1881-?), who was born on November 10, 1881, he was a master brewer in Luleå. (Best Swedish to English translation to date) Timeline *1825 Birth *1861 Start term as assistant minister in Ramsele-Edsele *1872 End term as assistant minister in Ramsele-Edsele *1872 Start term as minister in Arnäs *1889 End term as minister in Arnäs (age 64) *1889 Death in Arnäs parish (age 64) Portraits Image:Naslund-Carl 01.jpg|Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) circa 1860-1870 Image:Naslund-Carl 04.jpg|Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) circa 1870-1880 Image:Rev Carl Gustaf Näslund tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Documents File:Hede-C-1-1777-1863-Image-610-page-110.jpg|1825 birth in churchbook File:Naslund-CarlGustaf 1846 graduation.png|1846 graduation File:Geiger 1831 copy.gif|1861 marriage Image:Sjostrom-Kristina 1865.gif|1865 marriage on July 5, 1865 File:Naslun 1889 burial.gif|1889 burial in Arnäs kyrkogård Image:Naslund-Carl biography 001a.gif|Ecclesiastical biography External link *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Wikidata *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Findagrave *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Flickr *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Facebook *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Geni.com *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Wikimedia Commons *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) at Genealogi.se Category:Näslund (surname) Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People in Wikimedia Commons Category: Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) Category: Alumni of Uppsala University